<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swing with you for the fences, sit with you in the trenches by theglitterati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313283">swing with you for the fences, sit with you in the trenches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati'>theglitterati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>know you better &amp; related stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Time Skip, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, very minor emeto warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets sick at practice. Sakusa does not deal with it well, but Atsumu is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>know you better &amp; related stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swing with you for the fences, sit with you in the trenches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya! this work takes place after my longer sakuatsu fic "know you better." it can be read as a standalone, though i think it has more emotional impact if you read KYB first. if you haven't read it, just know that sakusa has a cat who is as bitchy as he is, and bokuto and akaashi are married which has very little to do with this story except that i love them.</p><p>this was also written for spiker-setter week! day one's prompt was "struggle."</p><p>Title is from "peace" by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hinata, are you okay?”</p><p>Hinata didn’t seem to hear Bokuto, which was strange, because Bokuto was impossible not to hear. He stared down at his legs, pale against his Black Jackals uniform. </p><p>Atsumu waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Shouyou! Are ya alive in there?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh. Sorry, I’m tired today.”</p><p>Bokuto frowned. “You look kinda sick.”</p><p>Atsumu agreed. “Not that it’s not a good look for ya, but yer all sweaty and we haven’t even started yet.” Practice had just begun, Hinata coming in at the last minute while the rest of the team stretched.</p><p>“I ran because I didn’t wanna be late,” Hinata said. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”</p><p>Bokuto shrugged. “If you say so.”</p><p>“Don’t let Omi-kun catch ya lookin’ sick,” Atsumu warned. “It’ll freak him out.”</p><p>Speaking of, where was Sakusa? He had left Atsumu and Bokuto to go to the bathroom, but he should have been back by now.</p><p>Atsumu spotted him stretching alone in a corner, mask on. He jogged over to him. “Why are ya hidin’ from me?”</p><p>“Because you’re annoying.”</p><p>Atsumu pouted. “We talked about this, babe. Ya can’t say stuff like that now we’re datin’. It’s just not believable when everyone knows how much ya like me.”</p><p>“Trust me, no one has trouble believing you’re annoying. For once, though, it wasn’t you I was hiding from.” Sakusa glared across the gym. “Hinata looks sick.”</p><p>“He said he’s just tired.”</p><p>Sakusa got up off the floor. “He said that at Nationals, too.”</p><p>“Six years ago, Omi. What are ya gonna do, take his temperature?”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>Atsumu stepped forward, backing Sakusa against the wall. “Aww, but I <em> love </em> tempting you, Kiyo—”</p><p>Coach Foster’s voice echoed across the gym. “Gather up!”</p><p>Sakusa dodged Atsumu and went to join the rest of the team. <em>Thanks a lot, Coach Cockblock.</em> Atsumu sighed dramatically and followed his boyfriend.</p><p>Sakusa stopped in front of Hinata. “Are you sick?”</p><p>Hinata looked back and forth between him and Atsumu. “Guys, really, I’m fine!”</p><p>“You better be,” Sakusa said.</p><p>Hinata <em> was </em> fine, for a while, though he tired out quickly. About an hour into practice, he whiffed an easy set from Atsumu and landed awkwardly, leaning forward.</p><p>“Not yer best, Shou-kun,” Atsumu shouted. “Are ya sure yer okay?”</p><p>Hinata didn’t answer. </p><p>Meian stepped forward. “Hinata? Are you—?”</p><p>He didn’t get to finish. Hinata staggered, fell to his knees, and threw up. “Oh shit!” Bokuto yelled.</p><p>Coach Foster and the rest of the team darted forward to help him. Atsumu ran too, then stopped. <em> Kiyoomi. </em> He turned; Sakusa was heading for the door.</p><p>“Omi, wait!”</p><p>Sakusa had long legs; Atsumu caught up when he stopped at the bench to grab his mask, pressing it to his face. He looked as sick as Hinata did, pale and clammy and breathing heavily.</p><p>“Atsumu.” His eyes cast around, unfocused. “I need— I can’t—” He waved his hands in a gesture Atsumu recognized as meaning <em> I can’t breathe. </em> He’d seen it many times.</p><p>Atsumu grabbed him by the arm. “C’mon.”</p><p>He pulled him out of the gym and into the locker room, depositing him on a bench. Sakusa’s entire body shook. Atsumu knelt in front of him. “Babe, look at me.” Sakusa kept his head down; his breathing was uneven. “Kiyoomi! Look at me.”</p><p>Sakusa looked up, his black eyes wide with fear.</p><p>“Yer havin’ a panic attack,” Atsumu said, as calmly as he could manage. “But yer gonna be fine.”</p><p>“I can’t— I feel <em>sick—”</em></p><p>“S’okay. Yer okay. But I gotta take yer mask off so you can breathe.” Sakusa didn’t answer, but he didn’t fight when Atsumu reached up and removed his mask. “There, good. Put yer head down, okay?”</p><p>Sakusa leaned forward. Atsumu climbed onto the bench beside him, rubbing circles on his back. It took five minutes of ragged breathing that broke Atsumu’s heart, but he calmed down.</p><p>“You alright now?”</p><p>Sakusa shook his head, looking at the floor. “I need to go home.”</p><p>“I know. Can you wait here for a sec while I go tell Coach?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded. Atsumu hated to leave him, but they couldn’t just run off.</p><p>In the gym, Hinata was propped up on the floor, talking to a medic. Atsumu jogged to where Coach Foster stood nearby.</p><p>“I gotta take Sakusa home,” he said. “You know how he gets about this stuff, he’s freakin’ out—”</p><p>Coach Foster held up a hand. “It’s fine. By the time we get Hinata checked out and the floor cleaned up, practice will be over anyway.” He clapped Atsumu on the shoulder. “Take care of him, Miya.”</p><p>“Yessir.”</p><p>Sakusa was dressed and waiting when Atsumu returned. He threw his jacket on over his uniform and grabbed their bags. “Let’s go, babe.”</p><p>They took a cab; the hordes of people on the train would have been too much for Sakusa. He was quiet on the ride, but that was to be expected after an attack. The first time he’d had one in front of Atsumu, Atsumu had panicked and tried to distract him by talking until Sakusa yelled at him to shut up. He’d learned since that it was best to give Sakusa space.</p><p>“I need to shower,” Sakusa declared as soon as they got to his apartment. He went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>Atsumu put the kettle on and sat down on the floor. Mimi, Sakusa’s Sphynx cat, wandered over to stare at him. “Hey, baldy.” </p><p>She curled up next to him. Their relationship had improved since he and Sakusa began dating, but she never purred for him, even when he petted her.</p><p>Atsumu pulled out his phone. He had new texts from Bokuto and, surprisingly, Hinata.</p><p>
  <em> Bokuto Koutarou: you guys left!? is Omi-Omi okay???? I’m going with Hinata to the hospital!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hinata Shouyou: please tell Sakusa-san I’m sorry :( :( </em>
</p><p>Atsumu texted Hinata back first: <em> don’t worry about him. get some rest sillyhead. </em></p><p> To Bokuto, he said: <em> he’s boiling himself clean in the shower. how’s Hinata? </em></p><p>
  <em> Bokuto Koutarou: yeah he’s okay it’s just the flu!!!!!! he keeps insisting he didn’t know he was sick LOL </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bokuto Koutarou: look Keiji brought soup!!!!!! </em>
</p><p>Bokuto sent two pictures, one of Hinata in his hospital bed, smiling weakly, Bokuto holding up a peace sign in the foreground, and one of a very confused-looking Akaashi in the waiting room, holding a giant vat of chicken noodle soup. Atsumu snorted. Hinata was in good hands.</p><p>The bathroom door opened. Mimi jumped at the noise and skittered away.</p><p>“Your turn,” Sakusa said. He wore a fluffy, white robe.</p><p>Atsumu got up. “‘Kay. There’s water in the kettle for tea.”</p><p>Sakusa gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>Atsumu wanted to get back to Sakusa quickly, but the shower felt damn good. He spent fifteen minutes lazing in the hot water before hopping out and slipping into the robe he kept there.</p><p>He found Sakusa in his room, drinking tea in bed. “Can I join ya?”</p><p>“As long as you don’t spill.” Sakusa pointed to the nightstand, where a second cup of tea waited.</p><p>“I’ll be careful.” Atsumu took a sip before stretching out beside him. “Are ya feelin’ better, babe?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Was the shower good?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Atsumu kept talking, used to Sakusa’s shit communication skills. “Hinata texted. He said to tell ya he’s sorry. He really didn’t think he was sick. How ya can play volleyball for that long with the flu and not drop dead is beyond me, I’d be whinin’—”</p><p>“Fuck.” Sakusa shoved his face into his hands. “Fuck.”</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hinata. I wasn’t— I didn’t even think about him when it happened. Everyone else on the team went to help him, and I just bolted. It was fucking pathetic.”</p><p>“Omi, yer not pathetic—”</p><p>“I can’t even help someone when they’re sick. What if it was you?” Sakusa looked up. “What if I couldn’t help you when you needed me?”</p><p>“Ya help me all the damn time! How many times have ya talked me out of it when I was havin’ a meltdown, or held me back from makin’ a scene? Yer always there for me.”</p><p>Sakusa shook his head. “It’s not enough.”</p><p>“Yes, is it.” Atsumu brushed a stray curl from Sakusa’s face. “It is enough, and yer gettin’ better all the time.”</p><p>“Barely.”</p><p>“Ya just told me yesterday yer therapist said she was proud of how well yer doin’!”</p><p>Sakusa shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p>“Don’t ‘I guess’ me.” He did a poor imitation of Sakusa’s voice. “Yer so stubborn.”</p><p>“I don’t sound like that.”</p><p>“Sure ya don’t.” Atsumu poked at Sakusa, trying to get a smile out of him, but he kept pouting. “Quit bein’ a baby just ‘cause ya had a bad day! I know yer Mr. Perfect, but us normal people have bad days all the time. Send Hinata a text tellin’ him to feel better and get over yerself.”</p><p>They stared each other down. Atsumu won. “Alright,” Sakusa said.</p><p>“Good. Can I cuddle ya now?”</p><p>“If you must.”</p><p>Atsumu put his head on Sakusa’s chest, snuggling in. Sakusa typed a text on his phone and sent it; it vibrated quickly with a response. Atsumu didn’t see it, but Sakusa looked satisfied.</p><p>They stayed nestled together for a long time, Sakusa idly stroking Atsumu’s hair. “You did well today,” he said.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“When I was panicking. You kept me calm. Usually when people try to help, it makes things worse. But not you.” Atsumu felt his chest sink as he exhaled. “I’m sorry you had to deal with me.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I… I like dealin’ with you.”</p><p>Sakusa was silent for a long time, long enough that Atsumu wondered if he’d fallen asleep. Atsumu picked at a stray thread on his robe.</p><p>“I love you, Atsumu,” Sakusa said quietly.</p><p>It was Atsumu’s turn not to breathe.</p><p>“Miya?” Sakusa shifted to look at him. “Oh my god, are you crying?”</p><p>“No,” Atsumu lied, burying his face in Sakusa’s robe. His face was on fire. “Dammit, Omi-kun, I love you, too!”</p><p>“Then why are you crying!? Stop that,” he added, when Atsumu wiped his nose on his robe.</p><p>“‘Cause no one’s ever said that to me before!” Because Atsumu had spent a long time thinking maybe no one ever would.</p><p>Sakusa dragged Atsumu up the bed so they were facing each other. He wiped a few tears off of Atsumu’s cheeks. “I’ve never said it to anyone before.” He frowned, eyes narrowing. “You’re not just saying it back because you think I need you to, right? Because I don’t.”</p><p>“No, Omi-kun, I’d never dream to think ya needed to be loved like us mere mortals! Everyone knows yer above such earthly desires!” Sakusa tried to shove him away, but Atsumu held on tight. “I’m jokin’, dummy. I said I loved ya ‘cause I fuckin’ mean it. Now c’mere.” Atsumu kissed Sakusa as deeply as he could while crying.</p><p>“You're getting my face wet,” Sakusa said between kisses.</p><p>“Yeah, well, deal with it.”</p><p>Sakusa pulled back a few inches, enough to look Atsumu in the eyes. “I will. I want to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>